James' Best Friend
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: James comes to visit Bella and Jasper. Bella is older than Carlisle by 40 years. Full summary inside. Second genre may change once the plot of the story thickens. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**James' Best Friend  
><strong>**Bella & Jasper  
><strong>**Rated M - language & lemons**

**Summary: **James comes to visit Bella after 70 years of not communicating. Bella's older than Carlisle by 40 years. She can remember everything from her human life. Nobody knows how old James is. He could be older than the Volturi, just not older than the Romanians. Bella's gifts are: clairvoyant, empath, physical shield, telepathy and she can cloak her presence. Bella was born in Texas but was raised in London. She's rich from all of her travels. James and Victoria aren't normal nomads, they live with Peter and Charlotte.

**Chapter 1  
><strong>**BPOV**

Jasper and I were talking through my gift about Alice and her hyper self, but lately she's been doing that a lot more than usual.

"Alice, why are you more hyper than usual?" I asked.

"Because tomorrow when we go to school Edward is going to meet his soul mate. Her name's Amanda Maria Swan." Alice trilled.

I looked at Jasper and we exchanged a glance. I shrugged and went back to having his head in my lap and me running my fingers through his hair. I remember when I first came here with Jasper and they heard my story.

**~ Flashback ~  
><strong>Jasper and I were in Seattle at the time and just recently fed from humans. We wanted another way from killing humans. We are sitting in a large tree for the night since we don't have no place to really be living at. Our last home was in Texas with Peter and Charlotte and James and Victoria. That was just 30 years ago. We hear a whoosh of air and we freeze. I use my gift of cloaking us.

"I'm not here in any way threatening, you don't have to cloak you're presence." a bell-like voice said.

She came by our tree and we exchanged a glance and hopped down from our perch in front of a pixie-like vampire with golden eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I already know you two are. You're Bella and you're Jasper; the veteran from the Southern Wars." Alice said.

We followed her to a mansion in the woods.

"Everyone, we have some people here." Alice trilled.

Everyone with the same colored eyes came into the living room. Plus they sat in various furniture.

"Firstly, I want you guys to meet Bella and Jasper," Alice said.

"There's Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme." she pointed to everyone she said the names to.

"So What's your story, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm 360 years old, I could really care less what year I was changed in. I'm definitely older than Carlisle by 40 years. My creator is still living and no one really knows how old he is. He's one of my best friends. I can retain everything from my human life. I've kept a lot of properties over the years. A lot of places here and others in Europe. I have them redesigned to keep up with the times even though I no longer live there. I'm very talented. I also scare the Volturi pretty badly. James and I avoid Volterra like the plague unless it's something important." I said.

**(if you want to read about Jasper's past, read it in Eclipse because I don't want to type out his past)  
><strong>**~ End Flashback ~**

We didn't regret following her then. I sighed. I felt curiosity from Jasper's emotions.

"I was just thinking of when we first met the Cullens and Alice." I said.

Ever since we left Peter, Charlotte, James and Victoria we haven't heard or seen them since then. I was 21 when I was turned by James. I met him when I was 16 and he waited patiently for me to be ready. Back then the years didn't matter. We got used to it because she could see that we weren't doing anything sexual. Alice and Edward are the odd ones out. It has to be tough to be in a houseful of mated vampire couples.

"Ah, well don't you miss the feeling of hunting humans and how it felt after feeding from them," he said.

I nodded. I miss our friends. I inwardly smirk. Peter is going to send a text in 3...2...1.

_Buzz._

Jasper pulled his phone out of the pocket and looked. He sighed. His emotions are calm.

"What is it, babe?" I asked.

He showed me the screen.

_Tell Bella that her best friend is coming in the morning. -Yoda_

"Why didn't he just text me to my phone and not yours?" I asked, annoyance coloring my tone.

"You know how Peter is, darlin'."

I kissed his lips. He grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss. I straddled him. Our tongues battled for dominance while shredding our clothes off. He lowered me to the bed, while kissing me. He didn't stop kissing me while rubbing his dick along my pussy lips. I broke away from his lips and went to the shell of his ear and licked.

"Make love to me, Jazz." I whispered.

Then I went back and continued to kiss his neck. He lined his dick at my entrance and slowly eased in. Then he slowly eased out, then back in. He kept up the steady pace while whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist and that caused him to go deeper. I arched my back. His hand went to my clit and pinched and rubbed.

"I'm so close, baby."

"So am I, darlin', so am I."

I felt my walls tighten and I arched my back. I felt my vampire coming out to claim my mate and it seems so did Jasper's. I bit where my mark is and released. Jasper followed soon after and did the same for me. After a minute of coming down from my high, I unhooked my teeth from his neck and bathed the mating mark. Jasper did the same to my neck. He pulled and we sighed. We got up under the covers and snuggled up. Just then Alice came prancing in.

"Uh, Alice, you just came in here and we aren't even dressed at all." I said.

"I can see that but you guys are under the covers and I don't see anything but the vision. Trust me I didn't see anything, I just completely ignored and so did Edward. Tomorrow's going to be tough and I want you two to be there for me." Alice said, sarcastically

Jasper and I shared a glance.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to meet my singer in the form of Edward's mate." Alice said, feeling glum.

We never met ours, Edward met his and he slipped and killed her so we took off.

"Of course, Ali, we we will be there for you," I answered for both myself and Jasper

Then she left the room and shut the door softly. I sighed. I got up and went into our walk-in closet. Just then Emmett came busting in.

"Damn it, Em, I'm naked. You just walked in like it's nothing. You could've just knocked, dumbass." I said.

"I didn't know, sorry," he mumbled out, embarrassed.

I quickly got dressed and walked out. I hit him upside his head and shoved him out the door and down the stairs to the family room. Jasper chuckled when Emmett uttered a string of profanities while saying Rose and I are always abusing him.

**A/N: **what do you think of this chapter? Next up is the next morning when they go to school and after when they get back James and Victoria come visit. Who do you want to hear from for the next chapter?

-Cola Whitlock


	2. Read it's Very Important

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for abandoning all these stories that I started, it's just that I have personal issues to deal with plus I have less than a month left of school. I get aggravated for no reason and I try to not let it affect me so much. My best friend's mom is in the hospital for stage four breast cancer, we don't know how long she's gonna be in there for. This year is shitty to say the least and I thought it was gonna be a good year. But I was proven wrong when I found out my parents are splitting up and then not even a month later, I found out my best friend's mom has stage four breast cancer. For now I'm having all my stories on hold until this whole thing settles and then I can focus on writing my stories, just right now it's not looking any good and again I apologize about not updating as soon as possible. I hope next year will be different. I don't want to see my best friend without a mom because of breast cancer. This best friend is also my ex-boyfriend but we still remain close. He can read me like a book, it's not even funny. I just feel really bad that everything is going on in my life that I don't find time to write my stories. I hate having gut feelings that something bad is going to happen. I'm sorry for springing this onto my readers and hopefully this is answer enough of my not writing any new chapters, but I will be reading a lot of stories but it's just so hard to write chapters when I have personal issues. I'm sorry but I hope by next year I can get back in and start creating new chapters for every story that I have on here excluding the one-shots that I wrote.

-Cola Whitlock


	3. Not a chapter

**A/N: **This week is midterms week so I won't be updating until next week. I'm going to be studying a lot so I won't be writing down the chapters but I promise this weekend I'm going to finish the chapters and update. I love you guys and thank you for being patient with me. It's kind of hard coming up with ideas for Two Alphas, two packs but I promise I will write as much as I can. I also have everything planned out for chapter 4 of Life As A Wolf. Let me shut up before I give the chapter away but I'm going to warn you that Chapter 4 is long. Thanks and have a good week but I will be reading stories though and writing as much as I can.

**-Cola Marie**


End file.
